


Ever Dream

by Katryusha



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Sexsomnia, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katryusha/pseuds/Katryusha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred knew he should feel guilty, regretful, but he didn’t. And if the choice to go back in time was given to him he would repeat the events all over again. Because he was his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Do not, I repeat, do not take this seriously. It’s fanfiction, people, please.
> 
> I don't remember if this was already beta-ed... hum... haha, sorry.

Alfred knew he should feel guilty, regret heightening down on his body like a huge boulder, _but_ he didn’t.

If he was given the choice of going back in time he would still invite the omega to his house for a sleepover, even though said omega had refused time and time again until the alpha managed to convince him.

Alfred knew he should have let the sleepover, as he had called it, to another day, because he desperately needed to sleep, school work and his _harmless_ crush on his omega friend had been, literally, driving him up a wall.

Every time his hormones tried to interfere with his school work he found himself drinking.

Which didn’t benefit him at all, but he couldn’t help it… His dreams were plagued by his favourite omega and he had to avoid sleeping and/or thinking about _him_ (be it with coffee or a good old bottle of whiskey or whatever he could put his hands on).

Alfred was confident and very _alpha-like-stereotype-thingy_ and yet… And yet, he didn’t have _the fucking balls_ to ask his crush out.

Thus his conscience punished him with dreams of what he wished he could have; he started to hate his own body and mind.

_Oh_ , how he wished to be unconscious of his conscience.

Not now, though, now the deed was done. His body and mind had succumbed to the tiredness and alcohol at the worst time.

He thought he could go another night without sleeping, but it had been the last day of school, the pressure of classes being lifted of his shoulders had been so satisfying…

And that was how he found himself leaning towards the omega during the middle of the movie they were watching, the omega didn’t seem to mind, rather, by the smell, Alfred could tell the omega was comfortable and happy, if not a little concerned too about him (the omega was very observant and had vehemently questioned him about his _very_ tired and, more than usual, tousled appearance, to which Alfred lied… with a half-truth).  

The alpha found himself leaning even more towards his crush, just to inhale the sweet scent he let out, the omega smelled even better today! Alfred wondered why, but his mind didn’t seem to want to think anymore, he could feel his eyes dropping close his body shutting down for a good nights’ sleep…

_If only_ …

Alfred had woken up startled, a powerful and sweet smell coming from right beside him. His body felt drained but refreshed all the same.

The alpha looked to his side and was greeted with the sight of a naked omega, _his omega_ , his mind told him, because, as Alfred stared down at the omega he noticed: all the marks of teeth that would certainly match his, the bruises of hands littering almost everywhere were his too. _It was all his_.

_His, his, his… Arthur Kirkland was his_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys read the tags right.  
> This chapter was beta-ed by thedoctorwatcheshetalia c:

Arthur knew he shouldn’t have accepted Alfred’s invitation for the “sleepover” as the alpha had named it.

His heat had been due to the next day and yet, in the end, he still accepted. Of course he wasn’t dumb enough to go to an alpha’s house when he knew his heat was coming. So, he took a pill; a pill that prevented the dreadful heat for two days.

It was such a shame; he would love to mate with Alfred…

But, Alfred didn’t seem to want him that way. Nevertheless, Arthur would be happy to remain his friend, that is, until Alfred found someone to love. Arthur’s heart would finally break then and he would probably consider moving to another country. An omega’s heartbreak was awful.

Thus, he found himself in the alpha’s house, sitting nervously and awkwardly on the couch as he waited for the American to return with a movie for them to watch and some popcorn.

As he waited, Arthur looked around, it wasn’t his first time in the alpha’s house, but it still impressed him. Alfred’s parents were rich (millionaires even, or maybe that was just him exaggerating) so the alpha had a whole house to himself. And it wasn’t his only house. Alfred had another one in the middle of the woods, a few miles from the city where he liked to be during holidays; Arthur had never been there, though.

After a few minutes of marvelling the huge living room, he heard the alpha come back, bucket of popcorn in hand, a movie in the other and a smile on his face that made his heart quicken its beats and something in his stomach to flutter. Arthur smiled back and moved a bit to the side as the alpha sat on the couch.

The movie had been entertaining, romantic comedies were one of his weaknesses and Alfred knew that.

During the middle of the movie he felt Alfred slowly inch closer and closer to him, a blush rose to his cheeks and he sat still and tense on the sofa, out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed the alpha was starting to fall asleep, his eyelids closing softly as his breath slowed and his head rested on Arthur’s shoulder.

He had literally jumped when the alpha’s head finally fell on his shoulder, he turned his head to look down at the other, noting the dark bags under his eyes, he didn’t have the heart to push him off and scold him that he should go sleep on the bed.

So he let him sleep there.

His heart was thundering in his chest in giddiness and he had half-a-mind to stop his hand from touching the American’s cheek and brush through his honey coloured hair.

He couldn’t see it, but he felt it, the smile across his own face was embarrassing, but thankfully they were alone, so he continued to watch the movie, the not-so-loud as he had imagined snores coming from the alpha were comforting to him in a way.

He felt incredibly happy.

That was, until Alfred started moving.

At first he had thought he had woken up, and started shifting nervously in his seat, he looked down at the alpha, noticing his once bright blue eyes were just barely open and seemed cloudy as if he was in a daze. And, somehow, that scared Arthur and he tried to move away from the alpha, a bad feeling installing in his gut. His back hit the arm of the couch and he stopped moving.

He called for Alfred but was answered with silence, the movie was forgotten, his insides twisting and his instincts yelling at him to run, run and don’t look back. He stood up shakily, standing beside Alfred who was still unmoving on the couch, he tried to call out to him again, nervously laughing, expecting Alfred to jump up and scare the bloody hell out of him.

He didn’t.

Instead, the American looked up at him lazily and then grabbed him, his right wrist being caught in a tight grip.

Arthur yelped and tugged, trying to get free and it only resulted with the alpha tightening his hand around his wrist.

The omega yelled at the alpha, fear plaguing his mind as nothing seemed to reach Alfred’s mind… as if he was _still sleeping. Sleepwalking._

“Alfred, stop— You’re scaring me—!” He had tried to talk with the alpha, stepping back as much as he could with the American still hanging onto his hand.

The alpha pinned him to the ground then and, of course, Arthur tried to fight him, kicking and scratching and biting whenever he could, trashing around to try to get free. His eyes widened and he stilled when he heard the other growl menacingly.

Arthur had never felt so scared and anxious in his life. He would rather be in front of a pissed off Allistor than the Alfred he was with now.

“A-Alfred—,” He hated how his voice cracked, the tone pleading and anxious but he couldn’t help it, his instincts were screaming at him to not move and to become pliant to the alpha threatening him and, maybe, that way he would survive.

Arthur didn’t hate being an omega, what he hated was the way his instincts made him become when faced with situations like this. _Be good, do what you’re told and you’ll survive._

Alfred seemed pleased as he stopped struggling and lowered his body against the omega, licking his neck and biting, Arthur felt tears prickle his eyes as he choked out a sob and whimpered.

What was Alfred doing? _Why?_ Was he playing with him? That would be cruel and Alfred wasn’t cruel, _was he_?

It seemed unreal.

Arthur didn’t want to look, didn’t want this to be real.

His nose didn’t give him any indications of what scent the alpha might be letting out and he didn’t know if that was good or bad. Alphas were usually pretty good at hiding their scents if they so wanted to, but he definitely had no idea what scent the alpha might have because of the pill he had taken. It numbed his senses.

But didn’t numb him enough to not respond to the alpha’s touches albeit he didn’t want to. _He didn’t want this_.

He tried to reason with the American but his pleas fell on deaf ears, every time he tried to fight the alpha of off him, Alfred growled and bit him.

And Arthur would be lying if he said he wasn’t crying, humiliated as he was, his dignity and pride were crumbling, for every mark and bruise the alpha was putting on him, for every piece of cloth he was ripping off.

He could scream, but no one would come to his rescue. The house had soundproof walls, much to his disgrace.

Yet… He screamed and yelled, fighting even more as he saw how Alfred literally ripped off his trousers and, without shame, did the same to his undergarments.

Alfred stopped for a moment and Arthur thought that he had come back to reason, his mouth formed a smile which quickly disappeared as the American simply grabbed him and turned him around.

He clawed at the ground trying to crawl away, but hands grabbed his hips and pulled him up and towards the other.

“ _Alfred, stop_!” He sobbed, shoulders hunched, tears streamed down his cheeks like rivers, his body was shaking, nerves on edge. He released a breath when the hands grabbing him disappeared, only to hitch another when he heard the sound of a zipper.

And then he felt like a bucket of cold water had been dropped on him, his mouth hung open in a silent scream as the American penetrated him.

It hurt, God almighty, _it hurt a lot_.

He had never been in so much pain as now, and the worse wasn’t even the pain in his lower half. It was the pain of literally hearing and feeling his pride shattering into a million pieces inside him, being taken like _this, by a person he trusted and loved_. He dearly wished this was only a nightmare.

It wasn’t.

He didn’t wake up in his bed.

The pain was still there and he clawed even harder at the floor, leaving marks of broken nails, his fingers started bleeding but he didn’t care, he just wanted the pain to end.

He heard the pleasured moans and groans of the alpha behind him and sobbed. _This_ couldn’t be the Alfred he knew, the Alfred he loved, the Alfred he wanted as his mate. _This_ alpha behind him, groping and marking him with hands and teeth wasn’t Alfred. _It wasn’t. It couldn’t._

In the midst of pain the omega missed the low grunt the alpha made as he came and the way he leaned down… but he certainly didn’t miss the bite he made on his neck. A mating mark.

Arthur felt as if he was losing himself. Dizzy and overwhelmed, his mind was extremely confused and yet knew exactly what was happening.

The last thing he thought before he fainted was that…

_…He was Alfred’s mate now._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta-ed by thedoctorwatcheshetalia c:

Even though he tried to remember what happened last night, he couldn’t. It was just a blank in his mind. There were no dreams, no nightmares, _no nothing_.

Alfred had thought he had slept like a rock.

He didn’t.

Because unless someone had broken into his house, he had been the one to make all those bruises to Arthur.

He had expected to wake up to the smell of food burning, and Arthur scolding him for waking up late.

 _He didn’t_.

Waking up to the sight of Arthur lying naked beside him would have been amazingly awesome, if only it weren’t for those bruises, hickeys, teeth and scratch marks.

Alfred felt sick. He didn’t want to believe that he had been the one to do this. He couldn’t have been. He just- _fell_ asleep. He couldn’t! He didn’t fucking sleepwalk, for God’s sake!

Well, not that he knew…

He stared at all the marks on Arthur’s body, his stomach twisted and he inhaled. Oh, what a mistake… The sweet and alluring smell the omega was letting out obscuring the other smells. The smell of blood, sweat and sex, besides the light odour of sickness.

Arthur was getting sick, and if the sweet smell was what Alfred thought it was, the omega was also in heat.

How could this happen in a single night that had started so well?

Why had Arthur come if he was going into heat? Arthur would have known of course, he wasn’t that stupid, so… _Why?_ If he had told Alfred, the alpha wouldn’t have pressured him (or as Arthur liked to call it: whining) into coming for a sleepover.

Oh no, _no, no, no_ -

Alfred shook his head. He had to do something. He didn’t know what had happened during the night, but he sure as hell suspected what did.

The facts were: he had… sexually assaulted Arthur (and although that thought put his insides twisting in shame and guilt, he couldn’t let that bother him for now, he had to help the Brit), he was getting sick and was also in heat.

Alfred scrambled to his feet, almost falling because of his jeans, and, very carefully, turned the omega to his front.

He gasped, inhaling sharply a breath before releasing it slowly…

The front was almost as bad as the back, but what made him more worried besides the suffering expression the omega had was the mark on the Brit’s neck. A mark that would _never_ fade. A mating mark, made by _him_. And Alfred felt like puking.

This wasn’t supposed to happen at all! So why did it?!

Alfred wasn’t going to ever forgive himself and he doubted he would see Arthur again after the Brit woke up. Alfred could go to jail! And he deserved it, how could he do this? He was supposed to be a hero!

Hero’s’ don’t sexually assault their crushes!

He felt like crying, his throat constricted as he tried to contain a sob and his eyes prickled with tears he couldn’t let fall.

He kneeled down and his hand moved to brush away the omega’s hair from his forehead but stopped midway. He _didn’t_ deserve to touch Arthur like that.

Alfred swallowed, trying to will away the knot in his throat in vain as he then picked Arthur up, one hand under his shoulder blades and another under his knees.

The Brit didn’t wince or whimper or said anything when Alfred stood up with him in his arms and that only made Alfred guiltier and worried.

Alfred reasoned to himself that it must be because Arthur was an omega and after what he must have been through during the night and passing out, his instincts are coping with what they think is better. _Sleep until you get better…_ Or in this case, stay unconscious.

The alpha started walking to the bathroom in his bedroom. Once in his bedroom he placed the omega gently on the bed before darting to the bathroom to prepare a bath.

The silence in the house was maddening. Alfred’s thoughts were circling around his mind, all the guilt and regret, all the shame,  _everything_ … A voice in his mind was whispering, time and time again that this was his fault. And it was right, it was _his_ fault.

The water started to fill the tub and the alpha stared with empty eyes at it. He was ruined. After this he would for sure go to jail, his future would be crushed and thrown to the trash.

He deemed the tub to be enough filled and closed the tap, turning around to go get Arthur. He placed the other inside the water carefully. Arthur didn’t stir.

Alfred sighed and started to bath the Brit gently. But, God, it hurt. _It hurt_ so much to see the other with all the bruises and marks. The alpha bit his lip so hard it drew blood and he only noticed when it fell on the water, tainting it even more.

Alfred had to change the bath water two more times all the while silence was present except in his mind. After he deemed the omega clean enough, he dried him with some fluffy towels and laid him in the guest bedroom, he was pretty sure the Brit wouldn’t like to wake up in his bedroom after what happened.

Afterwards he was the one to take a bath, but no matter how many times he cleaned his hands and his body, he couldn’t stop the feeling of disgust. He was disgusting. He had _raped_ his crush. _It’s your entire fault_ , the voice repeated.

Alfred stepped out of the tub and looked at the mirror above the sink.

What would his parents say? What would his brother say? And… most importantly, what would Arthur say?

And then, it was his family that appeared in the mirror, looking at him in distaste. _It’s all your fault, Alfred, I always knew you were a worthless piece of shit. Useless, bringing trouble after trouble to the family._ The dad in the mirror said, spitting the words as if they were cursed. _I knew I should never have had you after I got to know you would be an alpha. You brought disgrace and shame to this family!_ The mother in the mirror shouted, hateful tears falling down their cheeks.

His brother appeared then on the mirror, looking at him with such anger and hurt, he didn’t even say anything, just stared and somehow that made it all worse. His brother faded from the mirror giving place to venomous green eyes filled with hate, an expression so cold that it gave Alfred shivers.

_You’re disgusting, Alfred, how could you do something like this to me! I trusted you! I hate you, I hate you, I hate yo-_

“No!” His fist connected with the mirror, shattering it, and then Arthur was in every broken piece of the mirror, speaking, shouting, whispering hateful things to him, again and again, “ _Shut up!_ ” He growled through gritted teeth, he punched the broken mirror again and again until his hand had been pierced by the various shards; the blood coated the shattered mirror and dribbled down.

He panted and hissed in pain as the adrenaline wore down and the pain in his fist made itself present. The alpha frowned at mirror, his various reflections stared back at him, some covered in blood, and even though a small part of him was crying and screaming as he continually stared, another part, bigger, of him had only one thought...

_Arthur wasn’t there anymore._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, these are all the chapters i have for now, I'm sorry but I don't know when I'll update this story again, I have a new chapter started, but... well, idk when i'll update but I'll be posting more (unfinished) stories, lmao


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, finally got to write something~ Thanks to Mi-chan for giving me inspiration without even knowing it, haha, thanks honey ;P xD
> 
> Not beta-ed.

Arthur woke up startled, hearing someone shout and then the sound of something break in another room, he tried to move but his body felt heavy, his head was spinning and he winced at the pain.

He breathed slowly, trying to regain his bearings. As he looked around the room he recognized it as the guest room in Alfred’s house.

_Alfred’s house._

As if on cue the memories came back to his mind, his neck started to burn and he had to stifle a scream. His hand automatically moved to the bite mark, massaging lightly, confirming that _yes_ , yes, he had been marked. He had been _marked by Alfred_.

 _If only the circumstances had been different_ , Arthur would’ve been overjoyed, but it was as it was. 

His throat constricted, forming a knot as he tried to prevent his tears from leaking out and his sobs from being heard. He _needed_ to get out of here.

The omega looked around the room, noticing that the door was slightly ajar, he could try to escape, if only his body didn’t feel so weak and sore, his hips and back hurt like hell, as if a truck had run over him, but he knew very well what ran over him and it had been a frustrated, sleep-deprived alpha.

But, Arthur was nothing if not stubborn, and thus, he sat up, carefully, wincing quietly as his muscles strained, his arms were shaking, but he pushed himself up. As the sheets rolled to rest on his lap, Arthur shivered from the coldness and looked down to find himself naked, he hadn’t noticed that (and he decided to ignore all the marks he could see on his body).

“Bollocks.” He hissed, immediately slapping a hand over his mouth and freezing, muscles tensing as he tried to listen whether Alfred had heard him or not.

Thankfully, all was quiet if not for the noise of something being swept off the floor, probably what he had heard breaking before… He didn’t have much time; Alfred would probably come check on him sooner or later.

Arthur crept off the bed, silently cursing, biting his lip so hard and blinking away the tears as he tried to walk, he didn’t make it very far without leaning onto something, which happened to be the closet. He inhaled sharply and pulled the door open hesitantly, in fear it might creak.

It didn’t. Arthur sighed in relief and took out the first thing his hand caught.

He stared at the piece of clothing with dismay.

_A dress._

He heard movements from outside the room and decided that for now he could deal with walking, or rather, wobbling around in a bloody dress.

Hastily putting it on, he dismissed the idea of putting underwear on, because if the first thing he caught in the closet was a dress, he doubted he would find some comfy boxers in the room…

But…

Still— He couldn’t be comfortable without something underneath the bloody thing! It was too… breezy…

He crawled on the floor to avoid more damage by walking, despite being embarrassing (and still hurting, he had to grit his teeth and ignore the pain), he wanted to spare any energy he could to run if needed.

Arthur managed to find underwear, surprisingly, or, well, at least, they looked like men’s underwear.

The hardest part came now: getting out of the house without Alfred finding him. The alpha had sharp hearing and sense of smell, but he hoped he would be too busy to notice him.

He slithered to the door quietly and peeked outside. Nothing, yet he didn’t let his guard down.

Arthur was extremely mad with Alfred, but still, he didn’t hate him, deep, deep down, he loved the git.

Why did he had to go and ruin it all? Why did he do this—?

The omega shook his head, no need to think about it now, he didn’t want to face Alfred right now, he wanted to get out, he wanted to go home, hide in his nest…

So, why wasn’t he simply asking the alpha to help him get home?

_You’re afraid._

No, he wasn’t!

_Yes, you are, you’re scared of him. Of what he might do. Again._

Arthur shuddered and clenched his jaw, he wasn’t afraid of Alfred whatsoever! The alpha was a moronic twit, it was ridiculous! He wasn’t scared!

_...Was he?_

Thinking back on the Alfred from before, the way those eyes looked at him like a predator creeping upon a prey, it made him shudder and his insides twist in agony and fear. He shook his head again.

No, no, no, he couldn’t think like this. Right now, he just wanted to go home, and he simply didn’t want to face Alfred.

He opened the door just enough to pass through, walking on hands and knees quietly as a mouse, paying attention if there were any sounds or movements near him. So far so good…

Arthur reached the stairs and stood up, shakily, heavily leaning against the handrail, he looked left and right, checking if there were any signs of the alpha, but still nothing, so he started to descend the stairs, but every step sent a sharp pain up his spine that had him gritting his teeth and gasping for breath.

Once he reached the end of the stairs he was ready to simply collapse against the wall. Sweat beaded at his forehead and dripped down as he panted, Arthur’s face scrunched in pain and he had to pause, even if for a few moments to catch his breath and for the pain to subside.

“Shit—!”

Arthur jumped, biting back a scream of pain, adrenaline pumped through his body as he heard the voice from what he supposed was the kitchen, he quickly limped through the house, not caring if he was noisy or not, he just wanted to get out, _out, out_.

Tears streamed down his face, the pain on his back was unbearable but he continued, he saw the front door and his face filled with hope until he was tackled from behind by a large body, sending him crashing to the floor, hitting his head on the step up leading to his way out.

Arthur sobbed, he could swear he had heard a growl, but his vision quickly filled with black spots and his mind blacked out before he could understand anything that had happened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, oh, let’s go. Lmao, smol chapter is smol, but it is here.  
> I have an idea for a sequel to this story, but beware it won’t be pretty. Haha. And that is if i ever manage to finish this fic, lmao. 
> 
> Not Beta-ed.

Alfred scrambled to his feet, biting his fingernails anxiously, the alpha ran a hand through his messy locks of hair as he stared with wide eyes at the omega fainted on his floor (wearing one of this mother’s dresses of all things, but it’s not like that mattered now).

Why had he done this?

The American shuffled his feet, wanting to scream and cry in anguish. Why the fuck had he suddenly tackled Arthur to the floor? Preventing him from escap— _Leaving._

_You don’t want him gone._

No. _No, no, no, no—_ Arthur had every right to leave him. To actually deliver him to jail. But—

Alfred didn’t want Arthur to leave him. Alfred also definitely didn’t want to end up in prison—

The alpha kneeled, turning Arthur to his front and inspecting his head, it was bleeding, but it didn’t seem too serious. The smell of blood however, brought another wave of nausea up his throat. Alfred gulped, taking a moment to calm down.

The American bit his lip, he felt absolutely vile, he should be calling the police right now, but instead he was just making everything worse. For himself and Arthur.

He just couldn’t bring himself to grab the phone.

Everything that he had worked so hard for. The whole business his parents built would go to waste, everything would go down the drain because stupid, idiotic little Alfred couldn’t hold himself together and had to go and ruin everything by dragging their name through the mud as he holed up and rooted in a cell because of something that he had had little to no control over.

He couldn’t do that. He couldn’t handle that. _He wouldn’t._

So maybe what he was doing was anything but legal and good, and totally un-heroic, but he just couldn’t handle the thought of what would occur if what happened was brought to light.

“I’m sorry.” He uttered, voice shaky and heavy, “I’m sorry.” He repeated, again and again. The alpha cradled Arthur in his arms even though he had no right to. Even if just for a moment, he wanted to hold the omega.

Soon enough, however, he picked up the omega and up the stairs they went, to the bathroom where Alfred gave Arthur a bath one more time.

* * *

 

Alfred had tied him up. He had tied Arthur with a rope to the bed. _Arthur couldn’t escape_ , his mind had chanted till he ended up agreeing with the idea.

The alpha had done a half-assed job at bandaging the cut on the omega’s forehead, but he had done his best and at least it had stopped bleeding. However, even after the bath, no matter how well the shampoo smelled, it couldn’t mask the scent of illness that had struck the poor omega.

But Alfred had made his decision, although reluctant… No one had to know what had happened. No one would know. No matter what, Alfred would do anything to keep Arthur with him, with his pretty lips tightly shut.

Everything would be okay. Alfred would just have make Arthur fall in love with him, then everything would be normal. They would be happy, no one had to know how it happened.

With steely blue eyes and lips drawn into a thin line, the alpha closed the door and then, after a pause, he locked it. Just in case.

Alfred would be back later with food and medicine and patience to talk with the omega. They would talk, work things out and it’ll all be okay.

It was as the alpha was filling a bucket with water to wash the blood of his floor that the phone rang.

And it was as if time had frozen, Alfred even stopped breathing for a moment, thoughts whirl winding and heart beating wildly in his chest, it took him a moment to process that the phone was ringing. It had been so silent that he had gone too deep into his own thoughts.

With a sigh of relief, he went to get the phone, but as soon as he picked it up, his world froze once more.

“Hello, Alfred! Could you get Arthur to answer the phone please?”

The cheery voice of Arthur’s mother sounded through the line.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYY, i'm not dead (yeet)   
> i finished this... yesterday and today, idk, idk how to write anymore, i'm just winging this whole shit, u know. Wanted to post something since it's my bday, and, well... people have asked and i've been a piece of shit trash, so... sorry for not posting in a long time... 
> 
> not beta-ed

Arthur opened his eyes, his eyelids felt heavy, his throat dry and he felt cold. Shuddering, he looked around.

Right… Alfred had tackled him to the ground… and then… And then… He fainted? Most probably.

The Brit shook his head, but that only made him notice the painful headache that he had. He gritted his teeth and stifled a whimper. God, he felt sick. Not only physically but emotionally. His mind was a daze and his memories a blur, but he knew what had happened. And what could happen still.

Arthur tried to sit up, but as he tried to move, he then noted that his arms were bound above his head to the bed frame with ropes. He tugged at them with what little force and energy he had. Of course it was useless.

He felt like throwing up, but in his position, no, no, no. He simply couldn’t. The nausea settled in his stomach, he stayed still on the bed. As if any little movement would cause him to really vomit, all over himself.

The Brit took slow, deep breaths, trying to keep his calm, but he felt awful. Arthur wanted to curl up and cry, not even the idea of drinking sweet, warm tea helped him. Everything was wrong.

His body quivered in cold even though it was covered with a blanket, he had gotten a fever, how lovely. The omega tugged at the restraints again with a groan, but it was in vain.

Arthur shifted and then froze, his heart thundering in his chest as his mind panicked. No, no, no, it couldn’t be.

His chest heaved, sweat forming at his brow at the feel of the most disgusting, vile thing that he could’ve felt at that moment: Slick. Dribbling down his thighs and most likely forming a puddle on the bed. God, no, why now?

Arthur felt tears gather in his eyes, and he seemed to find new energy as he tried to get free once more.

His heat had come. He was sick. He had just been rap— _Violated_. He didn’t want this.

Arthur sobbed and struggled. This was wrong. He didn’t want this. If Alfred found him like this it would be the end. Dead end. The alpha could get him pregnant like this, and that was the last thing he wanted at the moment, especially from Alfred.

Sobs and pain coursed through his body, but he was stuck. Tied to the bed like he was, there was no way out. Fear gripped onto him like a vice, but no matter how much he tried he couldn’t break free.

He didn’t even care anymore that he was crying like a little baby. He wanted out and wanted out now.

Soon enough he stilled, panting as if he had just run a marathon.

Then he simply laid there and cried. What more could he do? It was too late now. Alfred could be coming at any second, and the more time passed, the more his heat intensified. He might as well say goodbye to his life now.

Arthur was a prideful, stubborn omega, but this time… He was stuck for good.

The omega laid limp on the bed, silently weeping. The world really could be cruel. The unknown and unfamiliar smell of the room made him uncomfortable, his nose twitched and his stomach churned, he really felt like throwing up.

How had things become like this? It wasn’t fair. What had he done to deserve this? Had he really been that bad of a person— of an omega— to be given this punishment?

 He exhaled a breath, simply letting the tears slide down his cheeks. Perhaps he really deserved this fate...

Arthur thought of Alfred then, he still wondered why he had become like this. Surely there was an explanation, right? The alpha couldn’t simply become like that from day to night. Alfred wouldn’t have done what he had if he could’ve avoided it… right?

He hoped so.

He tried, for one of the very few times in life, and for the first time in his most desperate moment, to have positive thoughts. It was only his friend outside the door. Not some monster. They could— would talk… And… And… Alfred would explain himself and they would be fine. Everything would be fine.

Arthur choked out a laugh, biting harshly on his lip. As if that would ever happen. Alfred had changed, somehow, for some reason. Arthur just happened to be his victim.

His positive thoughts didn’t last long when faced with the harsh reality of his situation. Who in hell could keep their positivity when like this? It was impossible, from what Arthur perceived at least. He was already negative enough… This situation just made it all too real.

And it was horrible.

Arthur didn’t know how much time had passed since he laid there lost in thoughts and almost dozing off. He jumped a bit in bed, startled at the sound of steps outside the door. His heart raced in his chest.

This was it.

His body trembled, his palms were sweaty and he was panicking. His heat was starting to get worse, wreaking havoc through his body even more. His body recognized that he had been marked. The omega gasped and squirmed, his body didn’t feel so cold anymore.

It burnt. Burnt with need, fear, anticipation, anxiousness… The sickness would take a toll on his body most definitely, sooner or later.

“Arthur?”

Arthur. _Not Artie_. Arthur. The Brit flinched at the sound of the familiar voice. It belonged to his friend, to his crush. Not to the person who had assaulted him. Definitely not. It was his friend. Who was here to help him.

Arthur tried to force himself to think so at least.

“...Are you awake…?”

Panic gripped him and he stilled and pretended to sleep as hard as he could, he didn’t want to face Alfred. He didn’t want to face that… that horrible, cruel alpha. His heart thundered a mile a minute, yet he tried to keep his breathing in control.

“I know you’re awake, Arthur. Your mom called…”

Arthur’s breath got stuck in his throat, a ray of hope shining through the darkness. His mom called! Well, of course she would, she knew his heat would be soon so she must have been worrying, as always. She would definitely come and get him! He would be saved, he would be home, he would be… free from Alfred’s blank stare on him. The omega wasn’t even looking at him, but he could practically feel the alpha’s intense gaze on him.

“She was worried since your heat is due soon. Very soon. Like, now.”

The shimmering ray of hope was squashed. Arthur gulped quietly, he hoped Alfred couldn’t notice him shaking. Since when was Alfred’s voice so deep and serious? Where was the playful alpha that would bother him for hours just so they could stop at McDonald’s on the way home? The Brit’s eyes welled up with tears all over again, yet he refrained from crying his eyes out, once more.

“You could’ve told me, Arthur. I wouldn’t have forced you to come here, you know? This whole thing is your fault. I lost my fucking mind last night, and I don’t know if my head is in any good state at the moment, but I’m about to lose it again. This whole situation is your fucking fault.”

Any other day, and time, Arthur would’ve protested and scolded the alpha till he was the one crying his eyes out. But the omega couldn’t even mutter a word, he was shaking with fear, panic, and guilt, biting his lip to stifle a whimper and not break down.

This was his fault. This was his fault.

Of course, it was. He should’ve told Alfred. Arthur could’ve avoided this situation, but he didn’t, so he was to blame. He was a horrible omega and friend, he deserved the consequences brought upon him. If he had told the American what was due so soon, this wouldn’t have happened.

The alpha probably had only reacted on instincts, it was his fault and he had dragged Alfred into this…

Amidst the silence, his sobs were heard once more, yet he couldn’t bring himself to say anything, the words got stuck in his throat, and Alfred was simply standing there at the doorway.

The Brit jumped startled at the sound of the door snapping closed and for a moment, he feared the alpha had come inside, but as he turned his head to the door, there was no one.

And he didn’t know if he was relieved or upset about it.

**Author's Note:**

> For the people who may not know what sexsomnia and/or stockholm syndrome mean and are too lazy to go search:
> 
> *Sleep sex, or sexsomnia, is a condition in which a person will engage in sexual activities while asleep. This condition falls within the broad class of sleep disorders known as parasomnias. Sexsomnia can co-occur alongside other sleep disorders such as sleepwalking, sleep apnea, night terrors and bedwetting and can be triggered by stress, previous sleep deprivation and excessive consumption of alcohol or other drugs.  
> **Stockholm syndrome, or capture-bonding, is a psychological phenomenon in which hostages express empathy and sympathy and have positive feelings toward their captors, sometimes to the point of defending and identifying with the captors.


End file.
